Please say Fang!
by ima-kun Hatsukoi
Summary: Fang yang tidak mau berbicara dengan Boboiboy.. Apa penyebabnya? ../BoiFang/judul sama cerita beda jauh/sho-ai/oneshoot


Taman belakang sekolah itu sepi dan sejuk, siapapun juga betah yah seperti pemuda pahlawan Pulau Rintis ini, namanya Boboiboy. Siapa sangka pahlawan cilik yang dulu masih kelas 5 sekolah dasar kini telah beranjak menjadi remaja kelas XI di SMA Rintis, yahh walaupun alien hijau serta robot ungu itu masih gencar mencuri koko sang atok tercinta, tapi kejahatan selalu dikalahkan oleh kebaikan dan itu terjadi sampai sekarang.

Saat ini jam pelajaran sedang kosong, daripada ia berdiam diri dikelas yang sumpek itu lebih baik ia ke taman belakang, pemandangannya indah apalagi bertambah indah karena sekarang ia sedang duduk berdampingan dengan sang kekasih. Kekasih? yupp Boboiboy telah memiliki kekasih, pemuda bersurai ungu, dengan kaca mata bergagang ungu juga jaket yang selalu ia lingkarkan dipinggang rampingnya, ya! itu lah kekasihnya, Fang namanya. Tapi kenapa pemuda? bukankah itu berarti ia homo?gay?atau semacamnya?, sekilas memang ya, tapi sebenarnya tidak juga karena ia hanya menyukai Fang, mencintai Fang, tak ada lelaki lain yang mampu merebut hatinya selain Fang, berbeda dengan para homo/gay diluaran sana yang bisa menyukai dua atau tiga lelaki atau bahkan lebih.

Boboiboy juga tak menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi kekasih Fang yang dulu adalah rivalnya dari SD hingga kelas X, memang mereka selalu bertengkar, apalagi mereka sekelas. Lalu selanjutnya Boboiboy merasa ada kedekatan lebih antara dirinya dengan sang rival, hingga ia menyadari bahwa wajah oriental Fang lah yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya, dirinya telah masuk dalam pesona seorang Fang.

Tapi sayang, saat kenaikan kelas XI mereka berbeda kelas, dan itu membuat Boboiboy takut, ya takut jika Fangnya akan direbut orang. Hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan langung pada Fang.

Lebih tepatnya dua hari yang lalu...saat itu mereka pulang bersama, awalnya hanya keheningan yang menghampiri mereka, hingga mereka harus pisah gang, Boboiboy dengan jantung dag-dig-dug-dor-kratak-dum-tsss/brakkAbaikan/ menyatakan perasaannya.. _'Fang, aku menyukaimu atau mungkin aku sudah mencintaimu, aku tau ini gila tapi aku mau kau jadi kekasihku, Fang?'.._ Dan Fang langsung pergi berlari tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun...

lalu terdengar—

 **Aku sakiitt... Aku sakit Hati~..**

Yahh.. Boboiboy merasa... Sakit.

Tapi takdir atau istilah inggrisnya Destiny itu tak akan ada yang tau kan?.. Dan siapa sangka keesokan harinya Fang mendatangi kelas Boboiboy -yang sedang galau- itu lalu mengangguk dengan wajah dihiasi semburat pink. Awalnya Boboiboy tak mengerti, mungkin karena gegana yang sedang melandanya, Ok itu berlebihan.. Boboiboy menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Yah setidaknya sampai Fang berkata _'Ya, Boboiboy aku mau'_ -Dan jangan lupakan semburat pink dipipinya-... Boboiboy mulai mengerti.. itu artinya Fang menerimanya!? menerima pernyataan cinta Boboiboy, matanya berbinar, semangatnya kembali.. _'Kyaaa Fang terimakasiihh.. sekarang kau pacar cantikku.. Aku mencintaimu Fang.'_ Dan Boboiboy memeluk Fang dengan erat.

Lalu terdengar—

 **Bunga-bunga cinta bermekara~n.. ciyeee...**

Jadi Boboiboy dan Fang baru jadian 'Kemarin'..

Ok kembali ke awal mula,Boboiboy terus menatapi wajah kekasihnya, yang ditatap tentu risih, ya dirinya risih akan debaran jantung aneh itu.

"Jangan memandangiku terus!" ucap Fang sarkas, Boboiboy hanya nyengir, dia sudah biasa akan sifat Fang itu, justru itulah yang membuatnya makin jatuh dalam pesona pemuda penyuka Donat lobak merah tersebut.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya, memandang pacar cantikku ini, hm?" balas Boboiboy.

 _Blushh.._ Fang mengutuki pipinya yang begitu mudahnya merona dengan gombalan aneh dari Boboiboy.

"Cih.. aku tampan lah.."

"Tapi bagiku kau cantik."

"Terserah!"

"Ah.. manisnya dirimu Fang~.."

Hening~

.

.

Hingga~

"Fang, ciuman yukk?!" Boboiboy menatap serius lawan Bicaranya.

"A-apa?! A-apa k-kau su-d—Ahmmmphh"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: Please say.. Fang!**

 **Disclaimer:Jika Boboiboy punya saya, saya akan buat adegan sho-ai yang banyak/DikejarstaffAnimonsta/.. Bercanda deng, Boboiboy itu punya Animonsta, saya hanya meminjam charanya saja. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun!.**

 **Pair: BoiFang.. UkeFang Xp.**

 **Rated: T++**

 **Warn:Yaoi/Bl, sho-ai,typo(s),EYD(gatau),Alur(entah),ide(mainstream),Gaje(mungkin),Romance(ga berasa), OOC (banget! terutama Fang) Dll..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, itu yang ditunggu semua murid, salah satunya pemuda bertopi oranye ini, ia buru-buru keluar kelasnya dan langsung menuju ke kelas sebelah untuk menunggu sang pacar cantiknya-Fang-. Tapi sebelum sampai di depan kelas Fang, Boboiboy dicegat(?) oleh dua Fansnya..

"Haii.. kak Boboiboy~ nanti malem kan malem minggu, jalan jalan yukk kak Boboiboy!" Kata salah satu fans wanitanya.

"iya kak Boboiboy, mau yah~" sambung fans yang satunya lagi.

Boboiboy tak tau harus menjawab apa, dirinya hanya takut Fang melihatnya. Dan benar saja Fang baru keluar kelas dan matanya menangkap sosok Boboiboy yang tengah bersama fansnya.

"FANG~" Boboiboy berteriak memanggil nama Fang, namun yang dipanggil hanya menengok sebentar lalu pergi. Boboiboy bingung apa Fangnya marah? Ah, tanpa pikir panjang Boboiboy berlari menyusul Fang meninggalkan dua fansnya yang kecewa.

.

.

"Fang!Fang! tunggu!" Boboiboy berhasil mengejar Fang, tangan Fang langsung ia cekal."Fang? kau marah?" tanya Boboiboy.

Bukannya membalas ucapan Boboiboy, Fang malah menuliskan sesuatu, dan DEG... Dadanya terasa sesak, Fang melepaskan tangan Boboiboy dari tangannya lalu berlalu pergi, dan Boboiboy masih saja tak percaya bahwa Fangnya menulis seperti itu.

 _'Aku sedang tak ingin berbicara denganmu!'_

*╯︿╰*

Disini Boboiboy sekarang, dikedai sang atok tercinta, ditemani tiga sahabatnya dan satu bola kuasa yang katanya paling hebat seantero planet Atata tiga. Jangan tanya tok Aba kemana, mungkin ia sedang membeli koko.

"Fang~" Boboiboy menggumamkan nama kekasihnya itu sambil mengaduk-ngaduk ice chocholatenya.

"Ayoyo~ Boboiboy.. lebih baik ice chocholate itu untukku saja lah." Gopal menatap ice chocholate yang terlantar(?) tersebut.

"Fang?" Boboiboy menatap Gopal. "Fang jangan tinggalkan aku~ aku mencintaimu Fang sungguh.." Dan Boboiboy memeluk erat Gopal.

"Heh! aku Gopal lah.. bukan Fang" Gopal mencoba melepaskan pelukan Boboiboy.

"Ah..Gopal, ma-maaf kukira Fang tadi." wajah Boboiboy berubah sendu.

"Ada apa dengan kau Boboiboy?" Tanya Yaya.

"Sedang Galau?" tanya Ochobot.

"Fang, Fang, di-dia marah.. Dia tak mau berbicara denganku.."

"Kau mungkin melakukan kesalahan.." kata Ying.

"Aku tidak tau pasti.. padahal kemarin kita baru saja berciuman.." Boboiboy agak blushing.

"APAA!" teriak mereka

"Ke-kenapa a-ada yang salah? aku hanya berciuman.. asal kalian tau ya.. Bibir Fang itu manis, lembut, kenyal uhh membayangkannya saja membuatku ingin merasaknnya lagi."

Gopal menatap jijik.

Ochobot biasa saja.

Yaya dan Ying berbinar-binar.

"HOI! BOBOIBOY SERAHKAN KOKO TOK ABA SEKARANG JUGA!" yah sudah dipastikan yang berteriak itu adalah Adu du.

"Nih ambil." Boboiboy menyodorkan ice chocholate yang belum sempat ia minum.

"Bukan itu lah?! aku mau 5 tong koko!" teriak Adudu lagi, kali ini dengan mengacungkan pistol buatannya.

"Apa dengan 5 tong koko bisa membuat Fang kembali bersamaku?" Oh, Boboiboy sedang kacau sepertinya.

"Kau gila, Boboiboy?" Gopal mengguncang bahu sahabatnya yang sedang err-linglung bisa dibilang.

"Aku mau Fang! aku mau Fang!" Boboiboy berteriak walau tatapannya sendu.

"Boboiboy tenanglah~" Yaya dan Ying mencoba menenagkan Boboiboy.

"Eih?incik bos, sepertinya Boboiboy sedang galau.." bisik sang asisten-Probe, incik bosnya manggut manggut lalu menurunkan senjatanya.

Adudu dan Probe mendekati Boboiboy.

"Aku tak mau bertarung... Aku mau Fang!." Boboiboy masih dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Aku pun tak ingin bertarung.. tidak seru melihat kau yang tak bersemangat seperti ini... ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Adudu jadi baik.

"Fang..dia.. dia...—"

"Fang tak ingin berbicara dengannya.." potong Gopal.

"jadi.. Boboiboy dan Fang berpacaran?" tanya Probe.

"iya dua hari yang lalu.."

Mata Adudu dan Probe berbinar.. "baiklah.. jadi ceritakan penyebab Fang tak ingin berbicara denganmu.." kata Adu du.

"Tadi...—"

Boboiboy mulai bercerita panjang lebar mulai dari ciuman kemarin sampai pulang sekolah...

"— terus Fang menuliskan 'Aku sedang tak ingin berbicara denganmu!' apa dia semarah itu sampai sampai tak ingin berbicara denganku."

"mungkin dia cemburu." kata Probe.

"Aku tak yakin dia cemburu.."

"Haisshh kau ni.. jika Fang mencintaimu pastilah dia cemburu melihat kau dengan orang lain.." Kata Adudu.. Probe,Yaya,Ying,Ochobot, dan Gopal manggut manggut.

"Jadi aku harus apa?"

"Temui dia.." Kata Yaya.

"Bicara baik baik padanya.." Kata Ying.

"Lalu?" Boboiboy masih bingung.

"KE RUMAHNYA SEKARANG!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Ah.. benar juga aku akan kerumahnya sekarang.. terimakasih semua~ terimakasih Adudu, Probe, kalau aku berhasil akan ku traktir kalian hot chocholate masing masing satu gelas.." Boboiboy melesat pergi.

.

"Satu gelas? mana cukup?" Ucap Gopal.

"Mana pernah kau merasa cukup hah?" Yaya memarahi Gopal.

.

"Begitu saja galau.." kata Probe.

"Biasa lah anak muda jaman sekarang.." kata Adudu.

"Ehehe.. jadi incik bos anak muda jaman kapan? oh iya incik bos kan tak muda lagi.." kata Probe dengan jahilnya.

"IIshhh.. mari sini kau Probe!"

Adudu Probe kejar-kejaran, romantisnya~ tapi lebih romantis BoiFang/Dor.

.

↖(^ω^)↗

03:00 PM

Boboiboy sampai di depan rumah Fang, tak lupa juga sekotak donat lobak merah yang ia bawa siapa tau Fang luluh, iya kan?.Tapi betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat di depan pintu rumah Fang tertempel kertas yang tertulis.

'Sedang tak ingin di ganggu!'

 _'Apa Fang semarah itu?'_ Boboiboy kembali menyendu.. Tapi semangatnya tak akan kalah, dirinya harus bertemu Fang, menjelaskan semuanya, dirinya tidak bisa berlama-lama berjauhan dengan Fang, kan ga lucu kalau baru dua hari jadian langsung putus begitu. Boboiboy masih mencintai Fang.

 **TOK TOK TOK..**

 **Cklek..**

"Fang~" Boboiboy begitu bahagia melihat Fang memebuka pintu. "Fang dengar, aku—"

Belum sempat Boboiboy berbicara, Fang menunjuk tulisan yang berada di pintunya, seakan mengisyaratkan Boboiboy kalau dirinya benar benar tak ingin diganggu.

"Tapi Fang.."

Fang berniat menutup pintu.

 **Grebb..**

Boboiboy merengkuh tubuh Fang yang lebih pendek darinya itu, sementara donat lobak merahnya sempat ia taruh dibawah tadi. "Dengar dulu... sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Tanya Boboiboy.

Fang diam, dirinya masih berada di dada bidang Boboiboy yang merengkuhnya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Boboiboy lagi, ia merasakan Fang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" Boboiboy melepas rengkuhannya, tangannya memegang kedua lengan Fang, menatap Fang yang menundukkan wajahnya.

Fang mengambil buku note dan pulpen di sakunya, Boboiboy mengernyit heran, lalu Fang mulai menulis sesuatu.

 _"Aku malu bilangnya."_

"Oh ayolah Fang, tak biasanya kau seperti ini.. tinggal bilang saja, dan kenapa juga kau harus menulis?"

 _"Itu masalahnya"_

"Baiklah aku minta maaf jika aku punya kesalahan.. nah sekarang ceritakan kenapa kau tidak mau berbicara denganku?"

 _"Bukannya tidak mau tapi tidak bisa."_

"lalu?"

 _"Kau ingat ciuman kemarin?"_

Boboiboy yang membaca maupun Fang yang menulis sama sama memerah.

 **Flashback**

"Fang, ciuman yukk?!" Boboiboy menatap serius lawan Bicaranya.

"A-apa?! A-apa k-kau su-d—Ahmmmphh"

Tanpa aba-aba Boboiboy meraup bibir kekasihnya tersebut, melumatnya dengan ganas.

"MMPP! NGG!" Fang memberontak mencoba mendorong dada Boboiboy, karena dengan tidak elitnya Boboiboy menciumnya, padahal Fang berharap ciumannya dengan Boboiboy berlangsung lembut, ya Fang memang mengharapkan Boboiboy menciumnya.

Boboiboy masih terus melumat bibir kenyal dan tipis itu, mengabaikan Fang yang memberontak dan masih mengatupkan bibirnya. Hingga kini ia mengemut bibir atas Fang, kedua tangan Fang ia cekal supaya mengurangi berontakannya.

"Mmmp! Boboi-mmh boi! mmhh ckmhh" tapi nyatanya tenaga Boboiboy lebih besar, Fang akui sebenarnya ini memabukkan, membuatnya lemas sekarang. yang ia lakukan hanya mengatupkan bibirnya mencegah lidah Boboiboy masuk lebih dalam.

"Unhh Fanghh"

Merasa Fang tak akan memberontak, Boboiboy melepaskan cekalan tangannya di tangan Fang, kemudian tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menarik tengkuk Fang supaya memperdalam ciuman ini, lalu tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung Fang agar Fang lebih nyaman.

Tapi Boboiboy ingin lebih, ia ingin masuk lebih dalam, tapi sayangnya Fang mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat walau ia telah memberi kode agar Fang membuka mulutnya.

Karena kesal, langsung saja Boboiboy menggigit keras bibir bawah Fang.

"Akhh" Fang memekik, kesempatan itu Boboiboy gunakan untuk menyelundupkan lidahnya, mengabsen gigi putih Fang merasakan sensasi mulut Fang, tentu yang ini lebih memabukkan lagi.

"nggg... ngghhh nggahh." Fang butuh oksigen, ciuman ini terlalu mendadak dan begitu lama.

Boboiboy melepas tautan bibir mereka, menarik napas sebanyak banyaknya, terlihat benang saliva akibat permainan mereka.

"Nghh..hhah hhahh"

Beberapa saat kemudian napas mereka mulai stabil, tapi...

"Fang! bibirmu berdarah..." Boboiboy panik ketika tau bahwa bibir bawah kekasihnya itu mengeluarkan darah, begitu juga Fang. Boboiboy merasa bersalah, sungguh.

"Fang, maaf.."

CUP.

Ya, Boboiboy mengemut bibir bawah Fang, dirinya kembali merasakan kelembutan bibir Fang, walau terasa sedikit amis, tapi ia tidak peduli, toh ini kesalahannya. Dan kali ini ciuman lembut dirasakan Fang, dan Fang suka itu, tapi ia tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

"Ini salahmu! bodoh! kenapa kau menggigitnya!" Seru Fang, saat ciuman lembut -yang tentu Fang tidak mau mengakuinya- tadi telah selesai.

"Maaf sayang.."

Blushh.. Wajah Fang yang merah tambah merah.

"Ugh.. berheti memanggilku seperti itu!" kata Fang, walau sebenarnya ia sangat senang saat Boboiboy memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Maaf maaf.. tapi kita ga putus kan Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan penuh penyesalan.

Fang menggeleng. "Ki-kita engga akan putus." lirih Fang.

Boboiboy mengulas senyum, langsung ia memeluk pacar cantiknya itu."Makasih sayang.. Boboiboy sayang Fang."

"F-fang ju-ga sa-sayang Bo..boiboy.."

.

.

"Bibirmu sakit Fang?"

"Enggak.. Tapi ga akan terjadi apa-apa kan sama bibir Fang?"

"Mungkin enggak sayang.."

"Gimana kalau terjadi apa-apa?"

"Itu sih deritamu Fang.." Ejek Boboiboy.

Fang cemberut. "Fang ga mau ciuman lagi!"

"Eh-eh jangan dong Fang.. jangan ya sayang~, nanti kita ciuman lagi kan Fang?"

"Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu sama bibir Fang, Fang ga mau ciuman lagi!" Dan Fang meninggalkan Boboiboy yang sebenarnya tengah terkekeh melihat tingkah Fang. Tentu saja Boboiboy tidak takut dengan ancaman Uke manisnya.

 **Flashback end.**

"Jadi Fang marah karena ciuman itu.. Boboiboy minta maaf ya.."

 _"Bukan itu.. tapi bibir Fang sariawan.. kalau ngomong sakit Boboiboy, makanya Fang ga mau ngomong dulu sama Boboiboy."_

"Sa-sariawan? pffffffftttt..." Ada rasa lega di hati Boboiboy, tapi rasa ingin tertawa lebih dominan, entah kenapa ia merasa kalau ini lucu.

DUKK

Seketika itu juga Fang menendang tulang kering Boboiboy, yang ditendang mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus bekas tendangan yang dilancarkan kekasihnya itu.

"Akh.. Fang.. sakit.." rintih Boboiboy.

Fang memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Iya deh, ia Boboiboy minta maaf... Sariawannya udah diobatin?" Tanya Boboiboy yang telah merasa kakinya sudah tak sakit lagi.

Fang menggeleng.

"Beli obat yuk!?.." Ajak Boboiboy. "nih donatnya di simpen dulu." katanya sambil memberikan donat lobak merah yang sengaja ia beli tadi.

Fang mengangguk, ia masuk untuk menaruh donatnya di lemari pendingin lalu kembali ke hadapan Boboiboy.

"Yukk kita ke apotek.. nanti Boboiboy yang obatin.." Boboiboy merangkul bahu kekasih yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

(=^.^=) o∩_∩o

 _"Boboiboy nanti obatnya sakit ga?"_ Fang menulis sesuatu lagi di buku notenya... selama perjalanan dari rumah ke apotek -untuk membeli obat- sampai sekarang mereka sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah Fang, dirinya gelisah akan rasa sakit yang akan diterima bibir seksehh*Abaikan.. maksudnya 'bibirnya', ya 'bibirnya' saja cukup.

"Emmm.. kayanya sakit dikit deh Fang... sekarang kumur-kumur aja gih dulu.." Fang menurutinya, dirinya langsung pergi ke kamar mandi, dan tentu saja Boboiboy tak mungkin mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Fang kembali. Ia duduk lagi di samping Boboiboy.

"Nah sudah kan?"

Boboiboy berucap sambil meneteskan obat sariawannya ke cotton bud (katen bat lah pokona mah)..

Fang mengangguk walau sedikit takut.

"sini bibirnya.."

Fang mulai berkeringat dingin, dengan efek slow motion Boboiboy mendekatkan cotton bud yang telah ia tetesi obat sariawan itu. Yah sariawannya memang cukup parah, pantas saja Fang susah bicaranya.. _'Apa aku seganas itu ya?'_ pikir Boboiboy mengingat kembali ciuman mereka kemarin.

"Fang kalau sakit, peluk Boboiboy aja..." Boboiboy mulai modus... Biasanya Fang akan mendeathglare apabila Boboiboy mulai seperti itu, tapi dirinya sedang bergelut dalam pemikiran rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi akan diterima bibirnya, lah orang sariawannya bergesekkan dengan giginya saja sudah sangat perih, apalagi dengan obat yang otomatis menambah rasa perih?.

"Tahan Fang... Boboiboy sayang Fang~" Tuh kan modus lagi.

Boboiboy meraba bibir Fang sebentar.. Oh doakan Boboiboy agar kuat untuk tidak mencium Fang saat ini juga.

Deg Deg~

"Aaakhhh.. nggg!" Fang memekik, dirinya reflek memeluk erat Boboiboy.. saat ini ia merasakan bibirnya sangat-sangat sakit, sebenarnya Boboiboy tak tega, tapi ini demi kesembuhan bibir kekasihnya.. ya~ bilang aja Boboiboy pengen ciuman lagi/eh. Toh Fang juga memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maaf Fang.. tahan sebentar lagi.."

"Ngggg!" Fang makin merintih, ia mencengkram baju kekasihnya dengan erat... rasanya perih, sungguh.. Tapi dalam aturan pakai, cotton bud yang telah ditetesi obat itu harus di tekan dan didiamkan selama setengah menit pada sariawan...

"Cuma setengah menit sayang~"

.

.

Setelah 30 detik..

"Nah udah kan selesai..."

Tes

Air mata Fang jatuh.. Boboiboy panik..

"Hiks..."

"Fang kok nangis sih?"

"..."

"Dih, Fang.. kok nangis? perasaan berkali-kali kita lawan alien sampai-sampai kita kebanting(?) pun kamu ga pernah nangis... Masa gara-gara obat sariawan aja nangis.."

Entah kenapa Fang merasa itu sebuah ejekkan.. Dirinya kembali menuliskan sesuatu.

 _"Kamu tuh jangan sok tau! kamu ga pernah ngerasain kena sariawan kan?! rasanya sakit, perih, kau tau! kalau ga ikhlas mending ga usah ngobatin sekalian! dasar BODOH!"_ Fang dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal sekali.

Boboiboy merasa bersalah membacanya.

"Eh? enggg... iya deh Fang.. Maaf..." Dan Boboiboy memeluk Fang, membenamkan wajah Fang di dadanya, karena tadi pelukannya sempat terlepas.

"Hiks.."

"Ya udah jangan nangis lagi.. maaf~" Di elusnya punggung Fang dengan lembut... dirinya merasakan Fang membalas pelukannya kemudian mengangguk.

"Makasih Fang sayang~"

Dan Fang merasakan pipinya kembali memanas.. mungkin sudah memerah.

"Fang udah makan belum?" Tanya Boboiboy.

Fang menggeleng.

"Dari pagi belum makan?"

Fang mengangguk.

"Yaudah makan yukk!?"

Fang menggeleng lagi.

"Loh.. Fang harus makan"

Fang lagi lagi menggeleng lalu menunjuk bibirnya.

"Hmmm.. sebentar.."

"BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR! GERAKAN KILAT!" Boboiboy mode Halilintar pergi meninggalkan Fang yang kebingungan.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian.

"Nih bubur.." ucap Boboiboy Halilintar yang telah kembali, dirinya menaruh kantong plastik tadi di atas meja, dan jangan lupakan gaya bicaranya yang datar dan irit membuat Fang sedikit takut.

Fang mengernyit, harusnya kan dirinya disuapi sekarang.

"Makan! jangan diliatin aja." kata Boboiboy Halilintar lagi.

 _"Kembali ke Boboiboy semula dulu.. baru aku mau makan."_

Jujur Fang agak canggung dan takut dengan pecahan Boboiboy yang satu ini, ya bayangkan saja kalau Fang melakukan kesalahan, humm seperti keris petir? atau hujan halilintar?.

"Hmm.. yelah.."

CUP

Tapi sebelum berubah, Halilintar sempat-sempatnya mengecup pipi kiri kekasih Boboiboy, yang secara tak langsung juga kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Boboiboy kembali ke mode sehari-hari, dengan membawa semangkuk berisi bubur.

"Hehe.. makan ya Fang.. Boboiboy pelan pelan kok nyuapinnya.. Buka mulutnya~"

"A" Fang membuka mulutnya saat suapan dari Boboiboy datang, Fang mengapitnya menggunakan gigi bukan bibir. Dengan hati-hati Boboiboy menyuapinya berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh bibir bawah Fang.

"Ngga sakit kan?"

 _"Engga... tapi Boboiboy ga makan juga?"_

"Enggg.. engga deh buat Fang aja.."

 _"Ga boleh.. Boboiboy juga harus makan!"_

"Jadi makan berdua nih? apa gak apa-apa? soalnya aku cuma beli satu bungkus."

Fang mengangguk dengan malu-malu sebagai jawaban.

"Umm.. yaudah nih A lagi.."

"A"

(*¯︶¯*)

06:00

"Cepet sembuh ya Fang.." Boboiboy berucap setelah suapan terakhirnya, Fang tersenyum walau sedikit, kemudian minum dibantu Boboiboy.

"Wah.. udah hampir malem Fang, Boboiboy pamit pulang dulu ya~" Boboiboy melirik jam tangannya, ia pun mulai beranjak ingin pergi, tapi tangannya dicekal, oleh siapa? tentu saja oleh Fang. "Eh?" sedikit tersentak, Boboiboy menengok kearah Fang yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya seraya menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Disini aja.." lirih Fang, Boboiboy tau bahwa Fang berusaha sekuat tenaga(?) untuk bicara.

Boboiboy kembali mendudukkan dirinya disamping Fang. "Tapi udah malem sayang~" Boboiboy mengelus surai ungu Fang.

 _"Boboiboy nginep disini aja, temenin Fang."_ Fang kembali menuliskan sesuatu.. Jujur bagi Fang, saat ia menulis ia cukup gengsi, tapi dirinya juga butuh Boboiboy saat ini.

Boboiboy tersenyum."Oke,oke.. apapun untuk pacar cantikku ini~"

Fang mengangguk sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"Hah~ Fang mandi gih!, udah sore, nanti keburu malem.."

"Hmm." Gumam Fang sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Cepetan ya~.. nanti gantian mandinya... Oh iya Boboiboy pinjem baju Fang dulu boleh?"

Fang mengangguk antusias, kemudian ia segera berlari kelantai atas dimana letak kamar mandinya, juga kamarnya.

.

.

"Untung aku masih bisa bertahan untuk tidak menerkamnya saat ini juga."

08.00 PM

Kini Boboiboy dan Fang terduduk di tepian kasur king size milik Fang, dengan wajah yang sangat merah (*nanti Author jelaskan*)... Mereka sudah mandi tentunya, bahkan Boboiboy dapat mencium aroma sabun Fang yang juga sama dengan aroma tubuhnya.. Dan Boboiboy juga dapat melihat Fang tanpa kacamatanya, tampak lebih imut kok.

Keheningan terjadi, jujur Boboiboy paling tak suka keheningan...

"Fang?" Boboiboy memecah keheningan.

"hm?" jawab Fang sebisanya.

"Nanti kita ciuman lagi ya?" kata kata itu meluncur dari mulut Boboiboy..

Boboiboy sadar, dirinya memilih topik yang err- gimana gitu(?) "Engg.. maaf deh Fang- eh—" tapi betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat-

 _"Boleh, tapi bibir Fang jangan digigit lagi ya."_ kira-kira seperti itulah yang Fang tulis di buku notenya, wajah Fang semakin memerah.

"Benerah boleh?.."( Fang mengangguk.. ) "Fang ga marah?"(Fang menggeleng) Tanya Boboiboy dengan mata berbinar dan pipi yang memerah juga.

"Hwaaaa!~ Aku sayang kamu Fang!~" Boboiboy memeluk Fang.

"Tidur yukk.." Kata Boboiboy saat mereka masih berpelukan, Fang mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Mereka berbaring. Satu kamar, satu kasur, dan satu selimut. Lampu tetap dinyalakan, karena permintaan Boboiboy tentunya.

"Fang, kita seperti suami istri ya?... tapi sayang kita belum melakukan— Awww"

Belum sempat Boboiboy menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Fang keburu mencubit lengan Boboiboy dengan penuh perasaan.. Habisnya Boboiboy akan mengatakan kata terlarang nomor 13 sih/AuthornyaNgaco/

"Uhh.. Fang sakit eh—" Saat Boboiboy ingin melayangkan protesnya, dirinya melihat malaikat kecil tanpa sayap **miliknya** /penuh penekanan/ sudah terlelap, dengan wajah imut yang tepat menghadap kearahnya. "— cepat sekali dia tidur.." Gumamnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat malam malaikat kecilku~... mimpikan aku disana ya~. Aku cinta kamu."

CUP kecupan selamat malam didaratkan di kening Fang. Lalu Boboiboy menyusul Fang kealam mimpi, tak lupa juga ia lingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu.

 _'Fang yang tsun jadi manja?... Fang yang ngoceh terus jadi pendiam?... semua ini gara-gara sariawan..'_

 **^FIN^**

 **BONUS SCENE..**

15 menit setelah Fang berlari ke lantai atas untuk mandi, dan Boboiboy masih menunggu di sofa ruang tamu rumah Fang.

"Fang masih lama gak ya? lihat kesana bentar boleh kayaknya." Gumam Boboiboy tersenyum penuh arti disana.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Boboiboy melangkahkan kakinya hingga kini sampai di depan pintu kamar Fang.

"Eh? ga dikunci?" Gumamnya lagi saat ia memegang kenop pintu kamar itu dan pintunya terbuka. "Masuk aja lah~" katanya tersenyum senang, lalu masuk.

Boboiboy melihat sekeliling kamar Fang, 'Rapih' pikirnya... Disini ia masih mendengar suara gemercik air di kamar mandi 'Masih mandi rupanya' pikirnya lagi.

Tapi seketika matanya terfokus pada benda yang tepat berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. ' _Eh? handuknya kok ada disini?'_ batin Boboiboy yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

 **cklek..**

Matanya membulat seketika..

(⊙o⊙)

Fang menggerutu kesal, dirinya mengutuki kecerobohannya 'Pasti handuknya jatuh lagi' pikir Fang.

Tanpa pikir panjang Fang langsung membuka pintu kamar mandinya tanpa sadar kalau sekarang dirinya... Full naked.

 **cklek.**

 **jeng-jeng~**

"F-f-fa-fang... ka-kau—"

Tes

Fang belum sadar.

Tes

Fang melihat apa yang dilihat Boboiboy—

Tes

—dirinya yang tak menggunakan sehelai benang pun.

Tes

Tunggu, tanpa sehelai benang pun?

Tes

"AAAAA!~"

 **BLAM!**

Fang membanting pintunya dengan keras, meninggalkan Boboiboy yang sibuk dengan cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Setelah dirasa cairan merah itu tak kan keluar lagi, Boboiboy mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu.

 **Tok tok tok..**

"F-fang cari handuk? i-ini handuknya.." Boboiboy jadi gugup. Lalu pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit dengan sebuah tangan terulur untuk mengambil handuk.

.

.

.

 **Cklek.**

Fang keluar dengan handuk yang membalut tubuh dari bagian dada hingga ke paha, juga rona merah yang tidak hilang-hilang, Fang menatap sekilas Boboiboy yang wajahnya juga memerah. Oh dirinya sungguh malu tadi.

Fang kemudian mempersilahkan Boboiboy untuk bergantian mandi, dan dirinya langsung pergi mengganti baju beriringan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup.

 _'A-aku meliihatnya.. A-aku melihatnya... Keindahan macam apa tadi? sungguh indah, sangat indah... putih...mulus... A-a-a-aku ingin lihat lagi!...'_

Kita biarkan Boboiboy yah..

FIN

 **OMAKE.. 1**

1 minggu setelahnya, Fang sudah sembuh dari sariawannnya dan bicaranya sudah lancar kembali.

"Fang~" Boboiboy menyebut manja nama kekasinya itu. Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan pulang bersama dengan Boboiboy yang merangkul bahu Fang.

"Hm?" jawab Fang.

"Kamu ga lupa janji kan?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Janji apaan sih?!" jawab Fang.

"Janji yang katanya kita bakal ciuman lagi kalo kamu sembuh, kamu lupa ya?"

blushh.. "A-apaan sih..Gak aku gak mau!"

"Yahh.. Fang, aku kira kamu bakalan tepatin janji." Raut wajah Boboiboy berubah sedih. Fang tak tega, sebenarnya Fang juga pengen ciuman sih/eh/.

Tanpa disangka oleh Boboiboy, Fang mengalungkan tangannya di leher Boboiboy yang membuat si empunya cukup kaget, dilihatnya Fang yang memejamkan mata seraya berkata "Jangan di gigit lagi!".

Boboiboy tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kali ini lembut kok sayang~"

CUP~

Di sini, di gang yang terbilang sepi, tapi siapapun bisa saja lewat... Mereka menautkan kedua bibir mereka, saling memberikan belahan bibir mereka, merasakan setiap inchi kenikmatan yang ada.

"Fanghh aku mencintaimu-hhh"

 **Omake.. 2**

"Fang aku punya permintaan"

"Apa?"

"Kita ciuman 5kali sehari boleh?"

"Apa! kau gila? pikirkan nasib bibirku bodoh!"

"Memangnya kenapa bibirmu?"

"Bibirku bisa membengkak! kamu ga mikir ya!"

"Hehe~ tentu tidak Fang, mari sini aku tunjukkan—"

"—pertama disini—"

Cup.. kening Fang dikecup Boboiboy.

"—kedua disini—"

Cup.. pipi kiri Fang dikecup.

"—ketiga disini—"

Cup.. kini pipi kanan Fang yang dikecup.

"—keempat disini—"

Cup.. bibir ranum Fang juga dikecup.

"—dan yang kelima...—" Fuuhhhh.. Boboiboy meniup telinga Fang, membuat Fang tersentak geli. "—disini~" bibir Boboiboy mulai mendekati leher jenjang nan putih itu lalu.. Cup.. hanya di kecup ingat!.

"Bagaimana? mau Fang?... Oh iya untuk yang kelima aku akan tambahkan gigitan kecil yang akan membuatmu mende—"

"HARIMAU BAYANG!"

"—Aaaaa! ampun Fang!"

Doakan Boboiboy agar bisa mencium Fang lagi di hari esok.

~y~

 **Holla Hallo Haii! ketemu lagi sama saya~** **…**

 **Kali ini saya persembahkan epep antah berantah yang masih mentah belum dikunyah/Authorsableng!.**

 **Entahlah, saya ga ngerti kenapa bisa ada ide seperti ini.. uuhh maaf gaje ya~** **… oneshoot pertamanya Auth-Ima~…**

 **Huhuhu~ sebenarnya saya publish fic ini sebagai salam perpisahan :(...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... Karena besok Author berangkat kemping yeeeyyy!.. haha doakan saya semoga ga banyak dihukum ya~…/dor**

 **Ok.. yang readers yang baik kalau udah baca tinggalkan jejak ya~**

 **Segitu ajalah! Thanks semua~**

 **RnR**

 **Please!.**


End file.
